A Hug, and Some Pocky
by KurenaiTsukixx
Summary: Rima and Shiki were best of friends every since they met on the first day of attending the Cross Academy. Eventually, Rima falls for Shiki. But what happens when Rima sees Shiki and Ichijo together? Read to find out.Rate and Review Rated Teen just in case


Hi again! Here is a ShikixRima fanfic. Hope you like!

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't, and never will, own Vampire Knight or any of its characters… (*Cry* Zero! I luvs you!)

Warnings: None? If you're bloodophobic , don't read?

Pairing: ShikixRima

(A/N: I changed the spelling of Senrai to Senri because a wonderful person, Lazy Lucy pointed out that I spelled it completely wrong. Along with the fact the there is MAJOR OOCness on one particular characters part. But to fix that would me to throw off half of the story, so if it really bothers you, pm and I will set out to do it, but right now, if only one person wants it changed, I'm not going to have it done for awhile. Also that drove me to do another spell check and I found a lot of mistakes!! Lol thank you)

Shiki: I want pocky.

Rima: *shoves pocky down Shiki's throat*

Me: Aww…

Shiki: *dying slowly via choking*

Rima: *Smiling widely hugging Shiki*

Story Start!

_**With A Hug, And Some Pocky**_

Told from Rima's POV:

I remember when it was my first day at the Cross Academy. Of course, on the outside, I was cool, calm, and collected, as all vampires are assumed to be. But really, I was scared shirtless. Behind my stoic blue eyes, I was panicking. But then a young teenage male, who looked around my age, with blood red hair and the most electric blue eyes you've ever seen, came up to me and offered me pocky.

"My name is Shiki Senri." That was all he said, and I fell for him instant.

We became buddies quickly, and we were never seen apart from each other. After about a month of living at the school, we got modeling jobs together. I was so happy, but of course, I didn't show it. Vampires, as I mentioned before, are emotionless. Or that's how they're made out to be.

He was everything I could have dreamed of and more, his careless expression, his bored eyes, his subtle smile and cute pout (which seemed to be the same), everything. We spent every waking minute with each other and we were happy. I still remember all the times we just sat there and ate pocky, the best thing that you could possibly do together. Everything seemed great. But that's were our dilemma starts…

"SHIKI!" I looked around the corner, wondering where my best friend was, when I saw it. He was resting his head on Ichijo. My eye's widened at the odd sight, and I overreacted to the max. I ran from the blood-manipulating vampire, tears slipping from my cerulean eyes. When I got into the forest on the school grounds, I collapsed crying.

'Vampires don't cry!' I screamed in my head, but they kept flowing. Hugging my knees, I wept silently. 'Why am I crying?! Shiki is free to like whomever he chooses boy or girl, me or ….' I started crying harder. I then got up and threw my parasol at a tree, which carved a nice slit through the middle.

"When did this happen?" I asked to nobody but the silence that hung through the air. As expected, it gave no response but a blow of wind. I wished I were dead at that instant. I fell to the ground again sobbing mercilessly. All of the sudden, strong arms picked me up and started to carry me away, easily lifting my small frame. We walked for a while, as I rested in the person's comforting arms. After some time I looked up to see the face of…

"Z-… *sob* Zero?" I asked in surprise. 'What was he doing here?" I thought rapidly. His reassuring arms held me tighter for I began to cry harder.

"Shh… let's get you to my dorm first, so you can calm down. Then we can talk."

We arrived at the Sun dorm in silence, the heavy air suffocating me. So when we were finally alone in his room, and I had calmed down after he offered me a glass of water, we talked. I asked him again what he was doing, he grunted and replied:

"I was passing through the woods, one of my favorite places, when I heard someone crying. Then I heard a large crash," I flushed at this, remembering how she split that tree in half, "I decided to investigate, being the schools protector. Then I saw you… crying on the forest floor. Though I do not like your kind much, I can't bear to see people in pain. I thought of how I would feel if I saw Yuuki crying like that…" Zero stated. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the side of the chair.

"So… Why, may I ask, you were crying?" Zero wondered. I looked at Zero in shame.

"I … saw Shiki resting his head on Ichijo's shoulder." I almost started crying again, small sniffles escaping once in awhile. "I … love Shiki. He is my life. Which means I _should_ be okay with whomever he chose to love. But it still hurts so much. He is… the pocky to my life. I couldn't bear to go without him. But I guess I'll just have to carry on, even with this pain." A rogue tear fell down my check and she shook her head at this. "I'm such a weak person."

"You're not weak. You're anything _but_ weak. Please don't say that you are. Feeling love and emotion isn't always a bad thing. It is actually the strongest power out there. I know it sounds weird coming from me, but I know this. I just do." Zero got up, hugged me politely, and then sat down again. "How about you wash your face, and then go and speak to Shiki. You might be surprised at his response."

"Oh… okay…" I looked doubtfully at Zero but then got up to go to the bathroom. After I washed my face, and went to the bathroom, I exited Zero's room. But before I closed the door I turned around and said,

"Thank you Zero, for everything." I then walked away.

I found Shiki sleeping under his favorite tree. I shook him gently while saying,

"Shiki, get up. Can I speak to you?" Shiki mumbled in response, but then registered that it was my voice. He bolted up and accidently lost his footing, pushing me over then falling on top of me.

"Ugh…" I moaned. He was wide eyed and guilt shone through.

"Rima-chan, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean…" I silenced him with a finger then got up.

"I know you didn't mean it, Shiki-kun." I smiled sadly and sat down next to him as he got up.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked seriously, though I doubt he can be anything but serious, his personality a bit one sided. I pawed at the dirt on the ground with my foot and sighed.

"I saw you today, when you were sleeping with your head on Ichijo's shoulder. I'm glad you found someone you like. It makes me extremely happy and –'' I was cut off by Shiki's frantic speaking.

"It wasn't like that, Rima! I was sleepy, so I started to doze off, and my head fell onto his shoulder. I like Ichijo as a friend and brother, but never as a lover. I am not gay, though there is nothing wrong with that, and neither is Ichijo, the only person I would _ever_ like, possibly love, is you." Shiki's usually stoic expression suddenly turned the lightest pink and looked very flustered. "Did I just say that out loud?" Wide eyed, I nodded.

I am so happy! Shiki, yes, Shiki Senri actually _likes,_ no, _loves _me! If this is a dream, I hope that enough of it is left at the end to make a movie out of, for this is the stuff Hollywood's made of. My perfect ending. My fairytale. Shiki's clearing of the throat brought me back to reality. Seeing his scared eyes, I smiled, then leaned over and kissed his neck, an affectionate gesture in the vampyric world.

"Don't worry, I feel the same way too." Looking like the Cheshire cat, I grinned widely then kissed Shiki on the lips. He pulled me closer and I sighed. He smiled into the kiss and hugged me tightly. We then pulled away, both with the slightest blush on our faces. He then turned to me and kissed my neck, licking it, then finally biting it and sucking at the blood. I moaned slightly at the sensation, and he leaned close to my ear and said,

"Mine." I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder. Shiki shuffled a bit and pulled out a bag. "Which reminds me, I bought you some pocky earlier while I was at the store. Would you like to share it with me?"

"My pleasure." A perfect ending to the almost not so perfect day. All was well.

*~And it all started with a hug, and some pocky~*

(A/N: Muwhahaha... I bet you didn't expect Zero (yes he was OOC) to randomly pop up. However, I didn't want my fic to be_ too_ cliché. Hehee… I had a lot of twists and turns for such a short fic, huh? I happen to like this coupling, my favorite besides ZeroxYuuki and tied with KainxRuka.*smiles widely* Btw, the neck biting and stuff isn't pervy. In the vampire world (or more so the world I created for them) the neck is an important part of the body. Kissing it is like kissing your hand or cheek, and is just as affectionate as a kiss on the lips. Heheee I also bet you thought some kissing action was going to happen when the fell on top of one another, but they just calmly got up. ^^)

The two R's! Rate and Review!!!!!!!!!! Hope you liked, It's my second fanfiction that I'm happy with, and my first to be published on Fanfiction.

A KurenaiTsukixx Production 


End file.
